


Flowers are Beautiful... So is Falling in Love

by Inthisshipwetrust



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, Developing Friendship, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff, Multi, Slow Burn, flower shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthisshipwetrust/pseuds/Inthisshipwetrust
Summary: A story of two people finding the right love at the wrong time.Fluffy banters and beautiful love blooming among the flowers vs angsty family drama and real life responsibilities.Because life and love are never that simple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When bad things happen multiple times in one day...
> 
> Is he cursed or what?

SHIT...

happens. Oh, he fucking knows that. But, for it to happen three times in a row?

He’s been cursed. 

He was so wasted last night (whose idea was it to have a drinking party on working day? Damn right, it's him) forgot to charge his phone and that stupid thing decided to just die and left him alarm-less.

Woke up with a start, a freaking headache, and 15 minutes late for an important client meeting **-Shit #1-**

Took aspirin as breakfast, and simultaneously called Uber while brushing teeth, only to get cancelled 20 minutes later ‘cause the car “got a flat tire” like... WTF!?? **-Shit #2-**

Subway. NYC. Morning rush hour **-Shit #3-**

And there he is now. Standing pressed inside the small box with his 6’5” frame, with his mind as the only movable body parts he can use. Thinking about what could be worse than this, when someone suddenly says “oh, what now? It’s pouring?”

He stops counting the shits.

Maybe should just cancel the meeting (1 hour late now) and go sit in the park and feed the goose. That one goose couple he loves had babies not long ago and their little bums going waddle waddle in the water always calm him down, and...

[phone rings]

His assistant. SHIT.

“Yes, yes... Evelyn. I’m on my way. In the train now, might be a liiiiitle late...”

“Uh huh. 1 hour is not a liiiiitle, Armie. Mr. Boucher is pissed. He’s been cursing in French for 15 minutes straight now, and although he sounds sexy, I don’t think that’s what he’s talking about”.

“Tell him to wait. Give him something to drink, Eve...”

“It’s 10 fuckin a.m! Who wants to drink this early... unless it’s you, of course”

“Don’t. Start...”

“You bring it, right?”

“Bring what?”

“Jesus Christ, please just kill me...”

“WHAT!??”

“The sample, Armie! The mock up that you should present today. The only important shit that should be here even more than you right now”

[..........]

The goose seems more the better option right now. Maybe he would buy some bread and go straight to the park...

“ARMAND HAMMER!!”

“I left it somewhere. On the Uber last night probably...”

“Oh. My. God.”

“Can you deal with Mr. Boucher now, my super girl... my hero... Just tell him my cat died or anything”

“I hate you so much right now...”

“I know, I know... But, I don’t think he would love waiting for another 30 minutes...”

“I’m on it. You owe me so much after this, Armie.”

“I’ll treat you to Le Bernardin next time...”

“You’ve been a mess lately, you know that right?”

“Yeah... not the best time for a counselling, mam. Still on the train...”

“Whatever”

“Ok, bye...”

“WAIT! Because it seems like you forgot everything today, best to remind you to check your calendar. More important thing, and it’s not work, Sir. Good luck, byee”

The fuck!??

[Check today’s event]

OH SHIT.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still with Armie trying to navigate today's mess.  
and there's finally a miracle at the end of the tunnel...
> 
> And oh, breakfast is important, guys. Like Luca says here, the key for a happy day is the right breakfast in the morning!

Damn! How could he completely forgot about THAT!?

If someone losing their shit on the train, would it make emergency stop to throw them out or not? ‘cause he really, really fuckin need to scream right now...

[Announcement for the next station stop]

“Fuck work. Goose, here I come...”

When he steps out of the station, the rain has stopped and little rays of sunlight is peeking out from behind the gray clouds. So hey, maybe... the day’s gonna work itself out without him dying at the end of it.

There’s still that one shit to think about, tho...

Ck, later.

***

“Bad day, Armie?” The owner of his favorite small and ancient coffee shop smiles when he comes in all sulking and pouting, and start preparing his usual coffee and pastry.

“You have no idea, Luca”

“Ah, food makes everything better, son. Here you go... The key for a happy day is the right breakfast in the morning”

“Damn wise, old man!!” The first laugh of today. Maybe Luca is right after all. Aspirin is definitely not a happy breakfast material.

“So, is it work?”

“Work, family, myself, pretty much everything in my life right now” He sighs dramatically while trying to count the problems that keeps piling up since morning.

“Maybe you need to give yourself a time out, Armie. You’ve been quite a mess, lately”

Luca leaves him at that. And sipping his coffee quitely, he realize Luca’s actually the second person telling him that today. Dammit. Is he really that obvious?

15 minutes later, fuller and happier (a bit). He left Luca’s and got busy debating his inner demon that still wants him to take a day off work, and just go to the park to find some zen before tonight happens.

YOU’RE THE FUCKING CEO, it says...

“Well, I AM the fucking CEO” he mumbles and start walking to the park.

***

The goose are hilarious. They keep making noise and at some points even trying to snip him when he’s feeding them too slow. The babies start to grow their feathers and that makes him a bit mellow. Knowing they are going to stop being this cute in a few weeks and start living the adult (goose) life, which probably not gonna be as suck as his adult (human) life... but, still suck anyway.

And his mood turns sour again. A reminder that he still got to handle one more adult thing today, and it’s not gonna be easy. Another person to appease, and probably already super pissed since he hasn’t acknowledged this “important” issue yet, and it’s already mid-day. [sigh] Come what may...

He really doesn’t wanna leave the park and the silent comfort it gives him. But a man got to do what a man got to do... and he’s only got less than 5 hours to prepare himself. Forcing his butt off the wooden bench, he start walking back to real life.

Flowers fix everything. Super expensive dinner, too. But, yeah... flowers first. Now, where the hell is that one shop Evelyn used to order their flowers from? He's trying to call her, but she’s not picking up. Finger crossed because she’s busy and not still pissed... and that’s when he sees that small but pretty flower shop.

“Oh. Lucky me. Here’s hoping somebody can make me a damn miracle bouquet that can bring world peace...” 

[Front door bells ringing]

“Oh, hello... how may I help you?” A sweet voice chimes in from behind a bush of roses.

“Holy fuck...”

What a miracle, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flowers are pretty... Timmy is prettier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and the kudos and the comments!! Like Armie would say, they give me life!! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Longer chapter than before, and from now on it's gonna be weekly updates every Monday.
> 
> Cheers,

FUCKIN BEAUTIFUL

“I’m sorry, what? Wait, let me finish this first and I’ll be there in a second”

Musing out loud, Dammit. Hold yourself, Hammer! Just realizing that he actually said that out loud. Thank god, this guy didn’t hear it clearly.

“Yes, yes, sure. I’ll just wait... here.” He finds a stool near the main counter and just sit there, where he could see the other man getting tangled in ribbons and what seems like a massive bouquet.

“Hey, do you need some help there?” 

The man’s chuckles reminds him of the wind chimes outside his summer cottage that he loves so much, and Armie thinks he has never heard anything more beautiful.

“Thank you, but uhhh... I got this. Just gimme a second... aaandd done. Yay!!”

He was right. It was fuckin massive and the prettiest bouquet he’s ever seen.

“Oh , fuck, woaahh!! How did you make that... thing?”

“Practice” The man just shrugs and give him a pretty little smile. Prettier than the flowers if one must admit.

“Okay, how can I help you now? What kind of flowers do you need? Standing flowers? Centerpieces? Hand bouquets?” The man must meant to be all professional and businesslike, but all Armie sees is a very pretty guy, surrounded by pretty flowers, with his pretty voice and pretty smiles and pretty...

“Earth to New York!! Howdy!!” Snapped from his reverie by pretty fingers waving prettily in front of his face, Holy Mother! How many times did he think of the word ‘pretty’ already??

Armie coughs to hide his embarrasment “The one you used to give for anniversaries?” he answered while grinning awkwardly, although he doesn’t even know why it feels awkward. People do celebrate anniversaries all the time.

“Yours?”

“Yeah... mine. And before you ask, it’s not a party or anything. I just need to bring her something pretty before she got pissed at me”

“Yeah, man. I got it” The man lets out his singsong laughter once again, and Armie can think of nothing else at the moment. “A hand bouquet it is then. What's her favorite flowers?”

[Awkward silence]

He’s trying hard to remember Felicity’s favorite flowers, but nothing comes to mind. Fuck, 3 years together and he couldn’t even think of flowers?

“Excuse me. Hello there, Mr...”

“Oh. Armie. Just call me Armie”

“Oookay, Armie. Errm... No fave flower...?”

“Actually... I dunno, man. My assistant is the one taking care of things like this and honestly I’m kinda lost” He throws his hands to the air. Suddenly frustrated over anything “I don’t know what flowers she usually sent her...”

“Oh. It’s okay. Really. No biggie. I’ll help you out, Armie.” The man puts up his palms in a calm down gestures, and is that a hint of mischievous smile playing on his lips? Most people find Armie quite intimidating because of his huge body, but this guy finds him... funny? “Well... you either make an eenie meenie minie mo kinda moves and pick your own flowers, or you can just sit back on that cozy couch up there and let me fix you a bouquet”

“Please do your magic, flower master. I put all my trust in you!”

The man chuckles, “It’s Tim”

“What?”

“My name. Not flower master, just Tim” He says as he’s walking back to the shop to pick the flowers.

“Tim...” Armie muses from the couch, which is very fluffy and cozy and HOT PINK, while fixing his gaze to the bouquet station where Tim is working his magic.

And the view is indeed... MAGICAL. 

***

“Can I talk to you while you’re working?” It’s not that he’s bored or anything. He probably can spend the whole day just sitting there and watching Tim quietly. “I feel kinda awkward just staring at you and saying nothing at all”

“Oh, trust me. Nothing can bother me when I start working. It’s better if you’re not talking to me actually. Sorry...” Tim grins shyly. “I need to talk to the flowers while arranging them.”

“Well, okay then. You won’t even know I’m here at all. I promise.” Armie make a peace sign at Timmy and starts making himself more comfortable on the couch. Talking to the flowers... what an interesting guy.

30 minutes and lots of ogling later...

“Done! Here’s your anniversary flowers”

“Damn. This is... very beautiful, Tim. You’re so good at this” as he taking the bountiful bouquet from Tim, Armie can’t stop admiring it. It’s not like this is the first flower bouquet he ever held or anything, but it’s the most amazing of all. The flowers blend naturally in colors and shapes and everything looks perfectly put together even though there are like, ten or more different things in there.

“Of course I am! This is what I do for a living” Tim tries to shrug off the praise while blushing slightly, “So, I put 5 different flowers in there. Each got their own meaning about love and relationship, but overall, let’s just say it means I cherish you and I love you”

“Wow. Okay. All I see is beautiful flowers. How shallow ahahaha!!”

“Not at all. It’s nice enough of you to think that they are beautiful. It’s me who can’t stop talking about them even when noone’s asking” Once again... the high pitched laughter that Armie is sure will haunt his dreams for a long time.

“Well, maybe I can come again sometimes, and you can tell me the meaning of all these flowers as much as you like. I assure you I am a pretty good listener” WTF, Armie!? What are you doing??

Tim hestitates a bit before answering, “Please... do? Things are quiet here and I only got these flowers as company...”

“You work alone? Noone’s helping?”

“Well, unless some big contracts happening for events or something else that I need help for, mostly it’s just me.”

“I’ll try to come again. But, really, gotta go now. More crossed than this, and I’m not sure all the flowers in the world can handle her wrath. Do you take cards, or just cash?” Armie tries to find his wallet while still holding on to the huge bouquet, which apparently not the easiest thing to do.

Tim giggles at this. And after few failed attempts, takes the flowers off Armie’s hand, “You’re hilarious. And I’ll take either cards or cash”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m a funny guy. Thank you for taking your sweet time to help” He grumbles and pouts cutely.

Tim giggles harder.

“Oh, forgot something. You want to put a gift card on this?”

“I don’t know. Maybe? Just put something like ‘Happiest of the happiest anniversary. Love, Armie’”

Tim stares at Armie long and hard...

“Whaaat? What else should you put in a gift card??”

“Something romantic, Armie. Like love poems or song lyrics, or meaningful sweet old memories of you two?”

“Oh God, you’re a hopeless romantic, aren’t you?” Armie makes a surprise face and putting his hand on both of his cheeks in a dramatic pose.

“Oh, shut up!!” Tim laughing and blushing and hit Armie’s chest playfully, which hit something deep in him that’s more than anything physical.

“Write something for me then. But, not too cheesy, Tim. She would know it’s not coming from me anyway, so...” He shrugs nonchalantly.

“Hmm... weird couple. Okay, I’ll write you a simple love poem”

_Grow old along with me._

_The best is yet to be,_

_The last of life,_

_For which the first was made._

“Here you go. Your pretty anniversary flower bouquet. Good luck with your girl, Armie.”

“Thanks. And I mean what I said before. I’ll come back again”

“Well, I won’t go anywhere... the flowers, too. Come anytime... is that your Uber?”

“Yes, it is. Bye, Tim. Until we meet again” Armie left the place with beautiful flowers in his arms, Tim’s beautiful smile imprinted in his mind, and beautiful ending to his shitty day...

Oh, wait. The day’s not ending yet. There's still one thing to get over with. Damn anniversaries and other silly dates some people deemed more important than the whole relationship itself. He stares darkly at the blurry street outside while his Uber making its way to take him “home”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Felicity Hammer...

Home.

This place doesn’t feel like home to Armie. It’s a house. A very beautiful house, all prim and luxurious and white and cold and everything that’s not what he imagine his home would be. It’s all Felicity’s.

And somehow, it’s dark.

Which only happens on two conditions; 1. They are both not home, or 2. She’s home and furious. And glancing slightly to his left where her black Bugatti is parked nicely, option 2 it is then. Dammit! Sighing loudly, Armie enters the warzone cautiously.

He finds Felicity in the dining room. The only room that has little lights coming from chandeliers and the candles on top of the long dining table, where she sits at one end, calmly eating what would suppose to be their anniversary dinner. That reminds him that other than the pastries he ate that morning at Luca’s, he hasn’t eaten anything yet. Pray be his stomach not start making embarrassing growls. This moment is already ridiculous enough.

“Hi, Fe...” Walking few steps from the door to where she sits, Armie kisses her cheek which she accepts coldly, and hands her the flowers which she completely ignores. Awkward, he decides to just put them on the chair next to her. “I’m so sorry about today. I definitely remember the anniversary, really... but...”

She abruptly raises her left hand without a word, and Armie falls silent. “I’m eating now, Armie. And after what I’ve been through at work today, thanks to YOU, I deserve something I could enjoy peacefully. So, please...”

“Okay... I’m just gonna go shower first then.” God, this is gonna be a rough night. He stands up and starts walking out of the room. On second thought, he turns to her, “happy anniversary...”

Forget the quick shower. If Felicity’s gonna be in this sour mood for quite some time, he’ll just give her all the space she needs. He’s got his own stress to deal with at the moment, and hot bath always works wonder for him.

Being alone in the comfort of hot water and complete silence, Armie can’t help but let his mind wander few years back. To the time where things were fun and innocent, and Felicity was still this sweet and gorgeous girl Armie fell in love with. In fact, she was his first love, or so he thought. When you grew up together, and spent almost everyday being all tight like twins, it’s kinda hard to really decide if it was true love, or just comfort zone.

Everything start to change right after both of them graduated from college. Armie always knew Felicity was ambitious, ever since their high school days when she was so pressed to join every competition and win them. But, he never thought that those ambition would consume her one day and turned her into someone Armie wouldn’t even date, let alone marry. Should’ve said no three years ago. Should’ve known better than to think she would still be his sweet girl, when she came proposing to him one day... with a business strategic proposal! 

He cringes everytime he remembers that. Like... What the fuck!?

He shakes the memories away when he starts shivering. The water’s gone cold, and the initial comfort is not there anymore. So, he gets out of the tub. Thinking of going straight to sleep, but knowing better to face the fire first and hope for a chance to put it down before it burns everything else in his life.

*** 

Felicity is standing on the balcony of her bedroom when Armie comes in to find her. Not a good place to have a fight, he thinks, and trying to remember what is down there to catch him if somehow he falls. But, she actually looks calm and composed, also regal and haughty, and shit! she makes him feels small and inadequate just by standing there in his rumpled tshirt and shorts. But, they are at home! At night! Getting ready to sleep! Why would you look like you’re always ready to be swept away to a dance recital at Buckingham Palace??

“Fe...” he starts calmly. “Are we going to talk about this? Or are we just gonna shove it under the rugs like everything else?”

“You ditched me.”

“Yes, and I can explain...”

“No.” She cuts him mid-sentence. “You’re not saying anything until I’m finished. This is not the first time it happened, and I’m pretty sure not gonna be the last. So, just listen.” She turns to look at him, fixing an iced cold stare that Armie can feel right through his bone.

“You ditched me last night when you said you wouldn’t be home, and went to the apartment instead. You ditched me this morning when we were supposed to finalize that deal with Mr. Boucher for the new product. You ditched me the whole fucking day when you didn’t even show up at work and everyone kept asking me ‘where is Armie?’ ‘isn’t today your anniversary?’ ‘is he planning a surprise?’ and all I could do was grit my teeth and fucking smile at everyone!!” She stops to catch her breath, and Armie thinks she’s going to cry. But Felicity never cries, though. She laughs, she gets angry, she gets annoyed, but Armie has never seen her cry.

“I know things have changed ever since we got married three years ago. I know this is not the life you wished for. I know you’re not happy, for fuck sake I’m not either, Armie!” Realizing that she’s been screaming and getting out of control, she closes her eyes for a moment, and turns her back away from Armie. “We agreed on this, Armie. Like it or not, we’re stuck together here. So, at least can you make it bearable for me... for us? Stick up your end of the deal.”

Armie has been stunned ever since Felicity started talking. He just stands there staring at her, letting all those words seep into his tired brain. “Are we discussing our marriage or a business deal, Felicity? I know I’ve messed up. I know I haven’t been your ideal husband, not even close to your standard. And I am sorry for that. I know we can work this out, we can still be those two kids that were all happy and in love with each other...”

“But, that’s exactly the main problem here, Armie. We’ve never been in love! You have never been in love with me. I was your way out of the pressure your parents gave you back in those days.”

Awkward silence.

“Those days when we were young and foolish, and think life was all peachy as long as we’ve got each other backs...” at this, she looks at him, and for the first time in years he sees her this close to tears. “We’ve grown up so much. It’s not gonna be rainbows and butterflies, but we’re building a great life here, Armie. The company thrives, we’ve been living our dream...”

Her dream, probably. She never asked him what he really wanted before. And to be honest, he never asked himself, too. “You’re right. As always.” Defeated, on a battle he knew he was not gonna win anyway, Armie retreats, “I’m gonna fix myself something since I haven’t eaten anything today. Night, Felicity...”

She doesn’t answer. Just keeps looking at his back when he turns around and makes his way to the kitchen.

Lost in his thoughts, Armie walks and turns on all the lights on his way. His life is dark enough, at least he can afford to have a bright house, fuck. And when the lights in the dining room is on, he sees the bouquet on the chair where he left it. Oh, something bright and beautiful, finally. He picks up the flowers and reads the card attached to it. Fucking love poem... so ridiculous he doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry at it. And just when he flips the card to throw it to the bin, he sees something on its back...

**Cor Cordium**   
**-Flowers & Decor-**

**Timothee Chalamet**   
**E: Tim_chalamet@gmail.com**   
**P: (212) 288-2712**

Oh... Tim’s number.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of texting buddies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be both Armie and Timmy's POV from now on.

_Call him..._

_Call him not..._

Pacing back and forth in his enormous kitchen while holding the small card in his hand, Armie can’t seem to make up his mind, which is already weird enough; why would he have this thought at the first place? Why would he get this sudden urge to call Tim? A complete stranger that he just met hours ago? In a complete unexpected situation?

And then he remembers that he might have made a promise to come back again. To talk. Or whatever shit he said to Tim this afternoon. Armie facepalms, hard. Tim might think he’s some kind of weird guy who creep on random strangers. Like, who said things like that to someone they just met? _I assure you I’m a pretty good listener... _What the hell, Armand!?

But, Tim kept on smiling his pretty smile the whole time! And he was amused with Armie, and _pretty_, and also said Armie was hilarious, while looking damn _pretty_... and all this _pretty_ thoughts he keeps on having over a stranger is indeed, creepy.

Armie stops pacing and leans on the breakfast counter. Maybe he should call Tim then. Just to find out if he’s really okay with him or his sweet gestures were just customer service. But, what to say... _Hi, do you remember me? The weird guy from this morning?_

**[LOUD BANG]**

“Holy shit!! What the fuck!??” Too engrossed in his thoughts about Tim, Armie’s soul jumps out of his body when the grandfather clock strikes midnight with its signature bang. Who in their right mind put a hugeass clock in the kitchen!? Who!?? Oh, right... Felicity. A family heirloom she said. One of this day their neighbors will call the police over this shitty thing, and really, he would love to just get lost of it whatever Fe might say.

Grumpy because his pretty thoughts got blocked, also realizing that it’s already midnight and he still hasn’t eaten yet, Armie put the card in his shorts pocket for now. He’s not gonna amp up the creepy level by calling Tim at midnight, he thinks, while making his way to the fridge looking for food. Apparently, what he first thought as the anniversary meals turned out to be her OWN dinner, and nope, nothing for him. Talking about pettiness... But hey, he deserved it though.

Thank god for pizza, as he unwraps the package of the only thing he could find in the fridge and waits for them to thaw in the microwave. Huge house, empty fridge. Huge marriage life, empty feelings. Oh, the irony... Should’ve used to it by now, though. This was exactly what his parents... no, BOTH their parents’ marriages like. Apples don’t fall too far from the tree.

He sighs, throws the pizza crust to the trash can and decides to just sleep it off, not even bothers to check today’s emails. Tomorrow will be another hell, he needs to recharge first.

**TIMMY’S POV**

Waking up to the view of blooming flowers is really the best feeling. That was one of the reasons why Timmy grows a mini garden on his balcony. His studio apartment is small and compact but so far it’s enough; there are bed to sleep, small kitchen filled with snacks and various kinds of tea and coffee, and a balcony decorated with different flowers for every season.

There are always Roses and Geraniums in various colors because they tend to bloom all year round and the easiest to take care of. Then seasonal flowers depends on the seeds he manages to get from the farm; Peonies and Tulips in Spring, Chrysantemums in Fall, Daffodils and Snowdrops and sometimes Pansies in Winter, and Sunflowers and Iris for a brighter Summer. His balcony always looks and smells like a sneak peak to heaven and also his childhood. Reminds him to his old bedroom back in his hometown before he decided to leave and not coming back anytime soon. It’s been 7 years already...

Snapping out of the melancholy, he jumps off the bed, takes a long sniff at the sweet scented flowers and gets ready for today. Will said he’s sending the cargo of this week’s flowers by noon, and since no new orders for today, he’s just gonna close shop until the cargo arrives. Oh, the perks of running your own business... Will is so gonna whip his lazy ass, but he had worked said ass off the whole weekend finishing that one urgent order for a wedding, he deserves a day off at least.

First, breakfast at his favorite place. It’s been weeks!

“Lucaaaaaaa!!!” Timmy shrieks loudly upon entering the coffe shop. “I miss you!!” and hugs him earnestly. Luca just laughs at his antics, this is so Timmy; so open, so affectionate, so pure. “Miss me or my pastries, _bambino_. Hmm?” 

Timmy grins, “both, but I’m starving right now, so I’m gonna say your pastries”. This earns him a playfull smack and laugh from Luca, who goes back to make Timmy’s favorite coffee, while he finds his spot.

The breakfast is delicious as always, Luca never disappoints. And the way Timmy downs his food can only be compared to a seagull that eats its meal like it’s their last... while the fact is they eat all.the.time.

“Slow down kid, nobody ever choked on food here. Don’t be the first”, Luca is always amused by his eating habit. The seagull comparison came from him actually. “Hmmphhh”, Timmy gives him an OK sign and Luca walks away with one playfull eyeroll at him.

Three pastries and a big gulp of coffee later, Timmy starts entering blissful sugar coma when his phone pings. A message? At 8 a.m? Who?

Unknown number:_ Hi! Remember me?_

_Oh God... not another creep, pleaseee_. The last time he dealt with a stalker, it didn’t end well and Will had threatened to send him a live-in bodyguard if it ever happens again. He moves to block the number when another message pops out.

Unknown number: _Sorry, you probably don’t remember. It’s Armie? From yesterday? Uh... awkward ahahaha. Sorry again if I bother you._

“The hell!?” Timmy yelps suddenly, making Luca looks up from behind the counter with a frown. “Okay there, _bambino_?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. Just not expecting this”. True, though. He never actually took Armie’s words seriously. The guy was all sweet and nice and friendly, and a bit awkward in a cute way, and he also genuinely in awe of the bouquet Timmy made him. But, he didn’t think that Armie would ever come again, let alone TEXT HIM!

And, isn’t he married or something??

Still weighing the pros and cons of replying the text, Timmy doesn’t realize Luca actually comes over to check on him and he jumps with a shriek when Luca pokes his ticklish spot on the ribs. “Lucaaaaaaa...” he whines.

Luca laughs. “Sorry, sorry... but you look all cute with the scrunchy nose, I just can’t help it”. What’s the trouble? The shop? The farm?” he paused, “home?”

Luca knows everything about him. He was one of the first friends Timmy made in New York after coming all the way from France 7 years ago, and one of the few that last. Luca knows about his family, his dreams, his future plans, even his sexuality and he doesn’t care. That’s why Timmy appreciates him with all his heart. 

“No... It’s just...” He puts down the phone. “So, I met this guy...” Luca whistles, “shut uppp, Lucaaa... Listen first”, shy laughs. “He barged into the shop yesterday, and really... the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life”

“Coming from a boy who thinks only flowers worth to be called beautiful...” Luca muses and winks at giggly Timmy. “You need to see him with your own eyes, Luca.”

“Okaaay, so?”

“So, he texts me”, Timmy shows him Armie’s text, still unread, and not replied yet.

Luca whistles again, “what are you waiting for, then? It’s been a while since you last dated someone, Teemee darling.”

“He came in yesterday... asking for a bouquet, for his anniversary”. Timmy huffs and throws his body back on the chair. “Why would he text me, Luca?”

Luca contemplates his answer, “could be to say thank you for the bouquet? Your other customers don’t do that?”

“Not really, usually they sent thank you notes using business emails. Never this kind of... private texts”. He stops to sip his coffee, “oh, and also, he asked me if it’s okay for him to come back for some... talks?”

“Okay, that is weird. You don’t wanna deal with another stalker, Timmy. The one from last time was bad enough.”

“I didn’t get bad vibes from him, though. He seemed a nice and respectable man. Maybe he really wants to be friend? I can do with some new friends, don’t you think? Can’t keep bothering you, papa” Timmy throws himself at Luca for a side hug, and Luca melts at this gesture.

“You seem to be very smitten by this man, kid. Just remember to be careful, okay? And call me anytime if anything happens. And yes, new friends might be good for you.”

Timmy grins as Luca stands up and leave him alone once more with his thoughts, finally...

TC: _Hi, Armie! Of course I remember. You’re too hugeee to be missed out._

TC: _OMG sorry, probably not the best thing to say!_

...

AH: 😂_ I am huge. Nothing to be sorry about._

AH:_ So... about the things I said yesterday. Are you really okay with all that? Me coming back to your shop?_

...

TC: _And why shouldn’t I be okay?_

...

AH: _I was worried you probably thought I was some kind of a creep_ 😬

...

TC: _Well, are you?_

...

AH:_ I am actually. I also like to eat naughty children and dance naked under the moonlight..._

...

TC: _OMG_ 😂 _I am not sure about the children, but I am so in for the naked thing and the moonlight!_

Holy shit. Did he just flirt with a random married man? What in the fuckity fuck Timothee Chalamet!?

...

AH: _Wow. Can’t believe I found someone who shares my love for moonlight dancing_ 😲_ so... lunch?_

...

TC: _Today? Aww shucks. I got some errands this afternoon actually. I’m waiting for my flowers cargo._

TC: _How about Friday?_

... 

AH: _Lunch on Friday, deal! My treats._

TC: _No, no. You don’t have to..._

AH: _Just take it as my thanks for the pretty flowers yesterday_

TC: _Ah, okay then... You do realize that you actually bought the bouquet, right? You paid me already._

AH: _Pretty things need to be appreciated more, Tim. See you, Friday!_

TC: _See you_

There you go. And now, he suddenly have a lunch date two days from now. Timmy can’t stop looking at his phone, grinning stupidly when he remembers he still need to do few things today other than just ogling at his phone. He stands up, pays for his meals and says goodbye to Luca with a sweet peck on the cheek.

**Armie’s POV**

Armie can’t help but let out strangled chuckles the whole back and forth texting with Timmy. This earns him a suspicious side glance from Felicity, but she’s probably still mad at him and stays silent during the drive to their office. “YES!” Armie yelps with a broad grin on his face when Tim replies with an OK for Friday lunch, and Felicity just can’t stand it any longer, “who are you texting?” She asked. “Hmm... a friend.” Armie answers nonchalantly.

He puts his phone back to his breast pocket and stares at the road outside, smiles never leave his lips.

“A friend? That keeps you on a texting spree for 15 minutes? And a stupid smile?” Felicity said calmly. Coldly. Not even a change in tone.

“Fe... listen...”

She puts up her palm, “no need to explain. I don’t care anyway” and keep her stares on the opposite road.

Nice. Now they start bickering on the car. Let’s see how long it takes before her driver starts opening his mouth and spread the gossip; trouble in paradise or something. He sulks. This really ruins the cheerful mood he’s got earlier. The rest of the drive goes by in complete silence.

Evelyn is waiting for them at front desk, something she doesn’t usually do. Dammit, what is happening today? It’s still 9 a.m for fuck sake. And before he gets to open his mouth, “your father is waiting for you. Both of you. He’s in your office” Evelyn says to Armie.

_Damn. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to keep Luca as their Godfather even in the fic realm lol. His coffee shop is gonna bear witness to so many future dates.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, dad. 
> 
> An introduction to Michael Hammer. And more background story of why the marriage ever took place.
> 
> Oh, say Hi to Niki Wonder, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Layers of background stories will be revealed not all at once, but per needed on each chapters.
> 
> The first "date" will happen next chapter, so will meet the Hammers & the in laws.  
Also, if Timmy have Will as his bestie in this story, Armie has Niki.
> 
> Thank you for accompanying me on this journey so far. I love you guys ^^

Michael Hammer stands as tall as his only son at 6’5. But, while Armie never dares to hold his full height with proud and always feels awkward when people got intimidated by him, his father is the exact opposite. He knows he’s the powerhouse and makes sure everyone around him knows that one unbeatable fact.

Suffocating, somehow. He still remembers all the demands, expectations, and pride put on him growing up. And the crushing disappointment in both his parents’ eyes when they realised he would never be the child they wanted.. or needed.

But, he gave them Felicity at the end. And that perhaps the only time his parents was so proud of him for doing the _right_ thing. His parents – especially his father – always love her like their own flesh and blood, even more than their love for Armie.

She is the perfect one. The one with unrivaled confidence and self-assurance even when she was still a kid. The one who aced everything in school, chose the right major in college, and graduated both with honors. The one with sharp business intuition and killer strategic planning skills. The one who checks every box in his parents’ list of a perfect heir.

And they are right. She is perfect. Ever since Felicity took over as CEO of Hammer Corporations, the company has been enjoying significant growth both in profits and image. She is mostly the reason they got from a top ten most prestigious local company to a multi-million worldwide company with successful branches in three continents. All in three fucking years only.

Yes, she is just that perfect. 

Armie always knew he would – and could – never reach this level of hilarious perfection. So, he took a step back early on, and let her be the girl-wonder that everyone in his life put on a pedestal like some ancient goddess. Flawless, timeless... heartless.

***

“Hi, dad!” Felicity beats him to hug his father with such warmth and affection that she never gives Armie. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t the four of you still in the Caymans enjoying the sun and the sea?”

Armie heads to the minibar. 10 a.m and already in need of a strong drink. Nothing to be proud of here, but the combo of Felicity and his father so early in the morning really doesn’t help with his growing anxiety.

“Dad, fancy a drink?” He asks while pouring himself a shot of Whiskey.

“It’s still 10 in the morning, Armand.” Armie looks up, seeing the scowls in both their faces and he’s suddenly got a very improper impulse to laugh, _oh god even their expressions are similar_. He just shrugs it off, and sits on his chair to start his working day. Got no time for a chit-chat where half the conversation would be his father and wife back and forth complimenting each other, and the other half is both of them reprimanding Armie about something, or anything he does.

Michael and Felicity give him hard stares for a while, before taking seats on the very expensive and very uncomfortable leather couch and continue their conversation.

“We were in the Caymans when your father suddenly remembered your 3rd anniversary. Should we hold a party or something to celebrate?”

Armie shuts his eyes and groans in silence.

“Ah, why does papa remember everything, ck.” Felicity smiles. “I don’t think we can have a huge party now, dad. I’m busy with the grand opening of our Paris branch, and Armie’s also neck deep in development of our spring collection.”

“Hmm... how about a family dinner? Full squad? We’ll book Le Bernardin for this weekend when everyone is in town.” Michael suggests.

“Well family dinner would be nice, right HUSBAND?” Felicity’s sharp tone snaps Armie out of the blank stares he’s been giving both of them unconsciously, and he grins sheepishly like a kid caught red handed watching porn, “sure, would be nice.” He replies.

Michael stands up, “ok. Gotta go home for a while now. I’ll have Evelyn book the place for 7 pm Saturday. Free your schedule kids.” He kissed Felicity’s cheeks and put his hand affectionately on top of her head. “Bye, sweet girl.”

And then he leaves without even so much as glancing at Armie.

***

“Tiger to kitty! Tiger to Kitty! Rooftop getaway, roger!” Armie calls Niki’s line once Felicity left his office, and hangs up before Niki has proper reaction time. He walks fast to emergency stairs that lead to the rooftop. The perks of having your own bulding is the courtesy of the penthouse floor and access to private rooftops. Most of the time, it has been Armie’s secret place to let out his pent up frustration. 

He barely takes one deep inhale of his cigarette when Niki barges out to the open space. “Why are you the tiger and I am a kitty!?” He huffs and glares at Armie, snatching the cigarette out of his mouth and smokes it.

Nick Delli Santi a.k.a Niki Wonder [_please don’t ask him what the wonder stands for_], best friend and partner in crime. Straight by weekdays, super gay by weekends. One of very limited amount of men in Armie’s life that stand as tall as him and his father, but while Michael intimidates people, Niki charms them instead with his flair, witty jokes, easy personality, and his looks. Not that Armie will ever admit this much to his best friend... _ewww not a chance_.

Niki once assumed that Armie was gay, or at least bi. To which Armie just stared at him in shocking horror. Knowing your bestie is a proud bisexual is one thing, acknowledging yourself is a completely different one. And he has never been involved with any men before. Ever. So, how would he know!? Not that he’s been with lots of girls too, though... Besides Felicity, he only dated two other girls but neither of them last longer than 5 months. But, men...?

Niki let him go that one time, saying he would always be there when Armie needs anything. A friend, a brother, a co-worker, a tandem... just please don’t ask him to be a fuck buddy, at which he almost got himself thrown to the ocean by a very flushed Armie.

Armie knows he can trust his life in Niki’s hands ever since they met at college 12 years ago. They were 18 years old idiots back then, now they’re 30 years old... and still idiots.

After a dragging silence with only puff of smokes coming out of their mouths, Niki turns his head to look at his friend, “not even lunchtime, Tiger. It’s a record.”

“How do you know you’ve found _the one_, Niki?”

“Woahhhh... if we’re gonna have this kind of talk, there should be at least one full bottle of Jack Daniels between us, bro”

“Oh, shut up, you ass... We talk about things like this all the time.”

“Yep. In the dark, while tipsy, and we can’t see each other’s faces clearly. Oh, and also never at 11 am weekdays.”

Armie throws him stinky eyes, “damn, Kitty. I forgot you’re straight on weekdays.”

Niki laughs, “but seriously, Armie. You’ve been so out of your game since last weekend dude, what’s up? Is it _the anniversary_?” Niki makes a quotation mark with his hands and pulls a face at him. “Think Felicity is not _the one_ now?”

Armie puts his head on Niki’s shoulder and stays there for a while.

“I’m not going to be that bad friend that says _I told you so_. But, Armand Douglas Hammer, I told you so. Three years ago.”

Armie nods.

“Now, you’re not happy.”

Nods again.

“But, she’s thriving. And both of your families couldn’t be more happier with this patent of a union.”

Armie groans loud.

“Dude, you’re like a royal prince in a political marriage!” Niki starts laughing hysterically at his own joke, and Armie just stares at him in disbelief.

“Sorry... but, oh God this kind of thing would never happen in my family.”Niki tries to hold back his laughter to no avail. “But, seriously, do you guys even have sex? At least you get something out of this... situation?”

“Oh wow, you think we would be happier if we bang on schedule? ‘Cause that’s what life with her feels like; everything is on schedule.” Armie rolls his eyes to the sky. “_No, Armie.. I’m not free tonight, there’s this big meeting early tomorrow. No, Armie.. how about we schedule a romantic night on Friday?_ What am I? A business appointment?”

Armie closes his eyes, suddenly having flashback to that day three years ago...

*

_“Let’s get married.”_

_“Are you serious, Fe?”_

_“Yes, Armie. Listen. We’re already 27 now, and I know your father has been pestering you about taking over him at the company. I also know you’re not into the CEO thing, you prefer to stay in that corner office for hours drawing pretty new designs whatever...”_

_“Straight to the point as always, my dear Felicity.”_

_“Oh, but I am right. And however I excell as the Business Director, this would be my highest ‘cause I’m not a Hammer. You know your father wants this company to stay in the family.”_

_“And... your suggestion is?”_

_“Marry me. I’ll take the Hammer last name, convince your father that I’ll be his perfect CEO, not that it’ll take much to convince him anyway... by the 3rd year we’ll give him an heir to the next throne, another kid might be happening in the 5th year just in case...”_

_“Just in case the first one grows up like me...”_

_“Hey, your words. Not mine.”_

_“I have so much plans for the company and our future, Arms. But first, I need that CEO chair first.”_

*

What made him agree to all those shits back then? Maybe he just stunned at the way Felicity seemed so sure about herself and their... her future? Maybe he was just too glad someone has mapped his life so he wouldn’t need to? Or maybe she was born to do this kind of thing, manipulating people with so much logic you can’t help but falling for her trap... 

Niki brings him back to present time, “Oh God... no wonder you’re so tense, Tiger. Maybe I should fix you up with my favorite masseur...”

“Not funny...”

“I’m not joking. Listen, I can’t give you much useful advice regarding your family matters, Armie. It’s even more complicated than my favorite soap.” Armie pretends to smack Niki’s head at this. “If you want to talk, I’ll listen. If you want to relax and let out some of that tension, I’m in. But, the most important decision lays in your hands, bro. Nobody can make them for you.”

Armie takes one last deep drag of his cigarette and flicks the stub away, “I know”, he said.

“Let’s chill at our spot, Friday night.”

“Can’t. I have a lunch date Friday, have to pay for that by working late if I don’t manage to finish everything by noon.” Armie stops when he realises Niki is looking at him all wide eyed and open mouthed. “What!? Lunch... date?”

“Lunch meeting!”

“Nonononono... You clearly said lunch DATE!”

“What!? NO! I...” Armie mumbles incoherently, “let’s go back inside. We’ve still got tons of work to do.”

“NO FUCKING WAY. Armie! Lunch date with WHO!?? Armieeeeeeeee...” Niki struggles to stand up after sitting for a long time, and when he finally balances himself upright, Armie is already gone.

***

**TIMMY’S POV **

The cargo finally came at 3 pm, fuckin’ traffic the driver said. By that time, Timmy has finished shopping for bows, wrapping papers, new garden scissors, and the chemicals he needs for the flowers. Sitting squarely in the middle of his shop surrounded by freshly cut flowers, it truly feels like heaven. It also reminds him to schedule a trip to the farm in Florida and pick the flowers himself one of these days.

**[Incoming Call]**

Timmy: _Hi, boo!!!_

Will: _The cargo arrived okay?_

Timmy: _Wow. Very warm greeting mister Will... I love you tooooo..._

Will: _[Laughs] I’m finishing my work here, you dummy. I’m going home on time for once._

Timmy: _All’s good. The babies are safe and perfect. I’m putting them in the chemicals water in a minute. But, not everything is here, Will? I don’t see any Day lilies and Sunflowers? And my Baby’s Breaths, too?_

Will: _The Lilies and Sunflowers bloom a bit late this season, they’re not ready yet. I’ll send them later this week along with the Baby’s breath. Is Friday okay?_

Timmy: _Okay for me._

Timmy: _Oh wait... nononono not Friday, Will. I’ve got... errr... meeting... at lunch. Yes, a lunch meeting!_

Will: _You sound nervous... and happy? Why are you nervous and happy, Timothee? And what meeting? Hah! Are you dating someone, dude!?_

Timmy: _Noooooo, really it’s just a lunch. A customer wants to thank me for a bouquet I made him this Monday..._

Will: _HIM!?_

Timmy: _Yes, okay. It’s a man._

Will: _Are you sure? Are you being careful? Timmy, if anything ever happens again I’m dragging your skimpy ass back here okay?_

Timmy: _Mom, listen. I’m 27 okay. That was like 7 years ago when I was still a stupid kid. Won’t happen again I swear. I’m being careful._

Will: _I’m still worried..._

Timmy: _And that’s exactly why I love you, boo. Now, stop being a grumpy mama and send me the next cargo by Saturday._

Will: _[Sigh] Fine! Take good care of yourself, kid. I love you._

Timmy: _Bye, Will!_

Timmy drops to the floor and just lays back for a while. Everybody keeps babying him and constantly worries about him. Not that he minds it, though. It makes him feel less alone and still have a close family for him to turn to anytime anything happens. He only wishes they can at least trust him to make his own decision now that he’s already a full-grown adult.

But... is having a lunch date/meeting with a married man is a full-grown adult’s decision, though?

Timmy has some rituals he needs to do before sleeping that he believes will grant him good night sleep, every time. ‘Cause whenever he skips one thing on the list, he gets nightmares.

  1. Take a hot shower
  2. Brew himself a warm and scented Chamomile Tea [Will always said that thing smells like his room freshener. Rude.]
  3. Open the patio door so the smells of flowers can get in while he’s asleep [except in Winter. The last time he did this in Winter, he woke up groggily to a flooded room he thought he was inside Noah’s ark]
  4. Get himself cosy on the bed, with his four pillows and two layers of cotton thin blankets [‘cause it’s summer, but still need blankets anyway] and think of something pretty; a field of flowers, a creek and its cold and clean water, moonlight... wait, moonlight?

**[Ping]**

Who in the hell texting him at 9 pm!?

Armie: _Hi, you’re asleep already? Sorry..._

Tim: _Wow, weird... ahahaha. I was just thinking about moonlight when your text came in._

Armie: _Well, I guess the words ‘naked’ and ‘moonlight’ impress you that much, eh? [laughing emoji]_

Tim: _Shut upppp [laughing emoji]._

Armie: _Just wanna say goodnight, Tim. Nice dreams. And can’t wait for Friday [wink emoji]_

Tim: _Thanks, you too Armie. About Friday, are we meeting somewhere or what?_

Armie: _Oh, damn. Stupid me for not planning that [laughing with tears emoji]. Do you know Luca’s? It’s a tiny cafe but very cosy, and the owner makes the best pasta I’ve ever eaten._

Tim: _Luca’s? The one near the station?_

Armie: _Yes!! It’s a walking distance from both my office and your shop, so..._

Tim: _Deal! Luca’s it is then. See you Friday, Armie_

Armie: _See you._

Holy mother! Armie knows Luca too!? He never believes in coincidence before, ‘cause you know... The universe is rarely that lazy. But, how could their path never crossed before this Tuesday?

He can’t stop thinking about Armie now.

Guess that will be no. 5 in his rituals from now on. 


End file.
